Nameckian Change
by Faith In A Bad Guy
Summary: This is on Nemeck, all the dangers are still there, Vegeta captured Bulma and now they have a little thing going, how will the others on Nameck take it, what will happen when Frieza finds out? Read and see!!!!!!!!!
1. Down the Cliff

Chapter one  
  
Authors Note:  
  
This fic was branched off of another when they didn't come out with another chapter for a very long time!!!!!!!!! So I suggest you read their story first, it's called My Hero, I forget who it's done by but I'll tell you guys when we find out  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked around his little hide out, in between the two cliffs.  
  
His eyes landed on Bulma who he had captured because the earthlings wouldn't hand over the dragon ball.  
  
She was sleeping with her head perched up against one of the six dragon balls.  
  
He could sense the Ginyu force flying all over the place. He was quite disgusted in his pitiful home, he remembered when he was on earth and he had seen these things called capsules.  
  
"That woman better have some."  
  
He mumbled looking at her purse.  
  
Carefully, he slipped it off of her shoulder and walked off to open it.  
  
Vegeta raised a brow at some of the things he saw, he lifted some lipstick and examined it, then a white box that said capsules caught his eye.  
  
He dropped the lipstick back in the purse and lifted out the box, then opened it.  
  
Bulma was having a nice but in voluntary dream, she was with Vegeta, but nothing that was happening seemed to fit.  
  
Vegeta glanced at Bulma before throwing the capsule that said house, onto the ground.  
  
"These could prove to be very useful."  
  
He mumbles, as he put the dragon balls into the house. But one caused a problem.  
  
Bulma looked like she was ready to wake up soon and he didn't feel like listening to her,  
  
'but she has he draon ball!'  
  
Vegeta complained to himself.  
  
Finally he sighed and carefully lifted Bulma into his chest, then kicked the ball into the house.  
  
Vegeta dropped Bulma, but he used his powers to force her to stay in the spot she was in, so she couldn't fall.  
  
Quietly, he closed the capsule and put the white box back into Bulma's purse and lightly slipped it onto her.  
  
A rumble made the planet crackle.  
  
Vegeta spread his feet and watched a crack for underneath Bulma's levitating body.  
  
Bulma's eyes cracked open from the sound and she yawned, then her eyes shot open.  
  
Vegeta chuckled as Bulma screamed,  
  
"You're not going to fall woman!"  
  
he barked.  
  
Bulma shut up, and starred at Vegeta, her eye's narrow and mad,  
  
"Put . . . me . . . DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
she screeched.  
  
* * *  
  
Gohan and Kurilln said goodbye to Guru and sped off,  
  
"Vegeta has his power level down to almost nothing, it's gonna be hard to find him."  
  
Kurilln mumbled to Gohan.  
  
Gohan thought for a few minutes,  
  
"Maybe if we listened for Bulma screaming threats!"  
  
he suggested.  
  
Kurilln laughed,  
  
"Yah, threats at us!!!!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma stopped squirming in the air and glared at the chuckling prince.  
  
Suddenly he stopped and looked up.  
  
Bulma watched him float up to the top of one cliff , then peer around.  
  
"Their close."  
  
He said lightly.  
  
Bulma raised a brow,  
  
"Hun?"  
  
she asked.  
  
Vegeta sped down and wrapped an arm around Bulma's waist, then sped down the large crack in the ground.  
  
Bulma screeched loudly, she had never really liked flying with Goku, now, her enemy was flying down into the center of a strange planet with her tightly held to hi.  
  
Vegeta rained his free hand up to her mouth so she couldn't scream,  
  
"Shut up woman or they'll hear us!"  
  
Bulma instantly stopped, obviously, if he was worried about someone, so should she.  
  
Up ahead was a ledge that indented itself into the cliff. It was quite large and dark.  
  
Vegeta landed on it and pushed Bulma to the wall.  
  
To her surprise, it was only a light shove.  
  
Vegeta looked up the crack and listened intently.  
  
"What the hell is going on Vegeta?! Why would you do that!?"  
  
Bulma screeched.  
  
Vegeta glared at her and put a finger lightly on her mouth, then mouthed, 'listen'.  
  
Bulma listened,  
  
"I could have sworn I saw something on the scouter.  
  
Vegeta looked back up, another voice echoed  
  
"Maybe there's something down this crack, I'll go and check!"  
  
Vegeta turned his back to the outside of the cavern and quickly tossed his white armor down the rest of the crack.  
  
Bulma watched him pull some hair down to cover his neck, then he wrapped his arms around her tightly.  
  
Bulma held her breath and blinked when Vegeta's face came close against her's.  
  
'Whatever you do woman, don't make any noise or I'll kill you, got it!?'  
  
he thought out to her.  
  
Bulma nodded lightly, causing their foreheads to hit together.  
  
Bulma peeked over Vegeta's shoulder and saw a short green man with four eyes, he stopped by the ledge and looked around.  
  
Bulma had her hands up against Vegeta's chest and she clutched his shirt close when the green guy looked directly at her.  
  
Vegeta glanced down when Bulma pushed her head into his collar, he could tell that she was scared.  
  
He couldn't help it, but he held her tighter,  
  
'I haven't had a woman yet, I could probably take her, she'll die anyways, I wonder how hard she'll be to take, it's not like she likes me in any possible way.'  
  
With that he smirked.  
  
Bulma looked up at Vegeta's face when he held her tighter.  
  
Vegeta looked down when he noticed her looking at him, his eyes quickly looked her body over, and when they locked with her eyes he held his breath.  
  
Bulma's heart seemed to squeeze on her chest, she could see a glint of nervousness on Vegeta's features as he looked down on her.  
  
Vegeta tried to pull his eyes away but couldn't,  
  
'this isn't part of the plan!'  
  
he told himself.  
  
'she's a weak, defenseless, annoying, earthling . . . a very sexy one at that.'  
  
Vegeta grew even more nervous when it looked like she was debating on weather or not she should do anything.  
  
Bulma knew Vegeta could see the blush on her face growing redder, but she didn't really care, all she knew, was that she had a really, really strong urge to make out with Vegeta.  
  
'Is it because he's dangerous, that is why I go out with someone, because they have that badass edge to them!? Vegeta's is a total enemy, but he's so fucking hot. I'd die to see him naked, fuck, why am I thinking like this!!!!????????'  
  
Vegeta watched Bulma's large eyes pondering over him.  
  
'I want to know what she tastes like, she has suck full looking lips . . . I want her so bad, it's a good thing I have control.'  
  
He though, knowing there was a pull on his cock, but he was doing a good job of holding it back.  
  
Bulma quickly glanced at Vegeta's lips, they were slightly parted and his mint like breath was hitting her forehead,  
  
'I wonder how long it's been since he brushed his teeth, must have been not to long ago.'  
  
Vegeta suddenly clued into the fact of how close his and Bulma's lips were,  
  
'what if Kakarott finds out, what will it matter, we'll all be dead anyways.'  
  
He reassured himself.  
  
Vegeta was about it kiss her, his muscles were wanting to move his head down, but he couldn't, he willed himself to move, but he still couldn't,  
  
'what is wrong with me!!!!!'  
  
he yelled to himself.  
  
Bulma was having the same problem, she couldn't move, she was willing herself to, but was afraid of Vegeta's reaction, the only difference between them was he knew how close they really were.  
  
Authors note:  
  
What's happening!!!!!!!??????????????  
  
You'll only find out if you read on, or review and as questions, if you review and aren't logged in, like you don't have a story on the site, then leave your e-mail !!!Please!!!! 


	2. Discusting Guys!

Chapter 2  
  
Authors note:  
  
Hey, I know it's a little quick, to put this in, but I felt like it, and just to let you know, my friend has a story out and it's the best, she's a new writer and as she is reading this, on her computer, I will promise her a ton of reviews. The story is called, Why do you have to be, and her name is Shadowsinthedark. Just go to my bio page and click on my favorite authors, I believe, at this moment, she has three chapters out, and they 'are' really funny, so read 'em please?????????  
  
'This is sooooooo wrong!'  
  
Bulma thought madly.  
  
Vegeta saw the sudden change to stubbornness in her face, this only enticed him more than before.  
  
His heart was pounding, he was breathing deeply and his nerves put him on edge.  
  
'hurry up!'  
  
he screamed to himself.  
  
Vegeta's mind went blank, all he could think of was the woman in front of him,  
  
'I don't even know what her name is!'  
  
he thought just before controlling his muscles and pushing his head down.  
  
Bulma's face seemed happy, and she closed her eyes to return the kiss.  
  
Vegeta waited for her eyes too close before closing his own and roughly kissing her.  
  
Bulma felt herself being pushed back into the rocky wall behind her, somehow, the roughness he showed aroused her, and Vegeta quickly figured this out.  
  
Vegeta subconsciously forgot about the Ginyu force, even though they had already left.  
  
Bulma jerkily raised her arms up and put them around Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta ran his arms from her arms and to the small of her back, he had a few milliseconds of despair when he realized she didn't have a tail, but, his despair changed when Vegeta smelt her arousal rise more.  
  
Bulma arched her stomach into Vegeta's.  
  
Vegeta ran his hands over her ass, pressing hard and running them under her thighs to lift them up around his waist.  
  
Bulma pulled her hands from his back and reached to Vegeta's waist where she grasped his shirt and pulled it up.  
  
Bulma had never told anyone this, she had even tried to block it from her own mind, but she had seen Vegeta for a few minutes when he first came to earth, and ever since then she had had once in a while dreams about him.  
  
And at this second, she gasped the best she could, when Vegeta let go of her for a second and took his own shirt of, and her hands lay flush on his chest.  
  
Vegeta smirked lightly at the feeling of Bulma's hands running over his bare front.  
  
Bulma arched her chest into Vegeta when he began to unzip her beige lab coat.  
  
Vegeta slipped the coat off of Bulma and tore his lips from Bulma's, then dragged them to her neck.  
  
Bulma felt her neck tingle as he kissed it, and all she could manage to do was put her arms around his neck again.  
  
Vegeta panted heavily on Bulma's chest and reached one hand back to the clasp of her black bra.  
  
Bulma pulled the straps from her elbows and dropped the bra to the side.  
  
Vegeta ran his hands seductively over her body as her fingernails glided along his shoulders and down to the rim of his spandex pants.  
  
Vegeta put one arm underneath Bulma and used his other hand to tug his pants down.  
  
'this woman was easier than I expected her to be. All in all though, she's a great kisser.'  
  
Vegeta thought as he put his mouth over her's again.  
  
Bulma was now quite aware of Vegeta pressing into her, she was slightly mad at the fact that he hadn't taken her panties off yet,  
  
She had been on Namec for almost one week, and Yamcha had been dead for a few months, which left her sex-less for too long.  
  
Vegeta picked up on her want and tore the panties off.  
  
Bulma pulled her head away from Vegeta and gasped as he came into her quickly.  
  
Taking less than a second, Vegeta had them on the ground of the little ledge and had claimed her mouth again.  
  
(sorry, for those who don't like reading lemons, like Kailey, but you could have skipped)  
  
* * *  
  
Gohan and Kurilln looked around, they saw a crack in the ground and both stopped.  
  
"Hey, Kurilln? Do you feel that?"  
  
Gohan asked  
  
Kurilln nodded,  
  
A very low power, it's weak, but it seems to be rising quite quickly, it might be Bulma, getting scared or something!"  
  
With that Kurilln and Gohan started down the crack.  
  
As they slowly went down, Gohan chuckled,  
  
"I can totally see Bulma falling down this!"  
  
Kurilln smirked and nodded understandingly.  
  
Then Gohan saw something move, he poked Kurilln and pointed to the spot.  
  
Kurilln was able to see more of what Gohan was pointing at than Gohan could, and gasped, then started pushing Gohan up the crack.  
  
Once they were out, Gohan tried going down, but Kurilln stopped him.  
  
"No, I want to double check on what it is, so could you keep scouting the area?"  
  
Gohan hesitated, but then left.  
  
Once Kurilln felt Gohan leave far enough away, he started back down the crack.  
  
When he was halfway down, he heard Bulma scream.  
  
Usually he would have been worried, but in this case he cringed to the sound of pleasure filled in Bulma's scream.  
  
Kurilln closed his eyes and went watching sight's range of Bulma and Vegeta,  
  
"Ahem?"  
  
he mumbled, a blush forming on his face.  
  
Bulma was still to out of it to register Kurilln's voice.  
  
But Vegeta's head snapped over to him in shock, and in an instant, both of them were clothed.  
  
Kurilln peeked his eyes open and looked at Vegeta who was holding Bulma up,  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here!!!!!!!!"  
  
he yelled to Kurilln.  
  
Kurilln sighed and closed his eyes again to say something sarcastic, but the second he didn't feel Vegeta or Bulma there, he opened them again  
  
Vegeta landed on the edge of the crack and put Bulma down, she was now able to wobbly stand.  
  
Kurilln came up and walked up to Bulma,  
  
"Bulma? Are you alright? Did he hurt you in any way cause if he did . . ."  
  
"You'll what baldy, try to hurt me, pitiful."  
  
Vegeta commented.  
  
Kurilln snorted and looked back to Bulma,  
  
". . . Cause if he did then the second Goku comes, I'll tell him what happened . . "  
  
"No."  
  
Bulma muttered.  
  
Kurilln instantly quieted to hear Bulma out.  
  
"No he did not hurt me . . . in fact, that was the best sex I've had since . . . I don't really know when, that was probably the best."  
  
Vegeta looked over to her and blushed lightly.  
  
Kurilln gulped,  
  
"Bu, Bu-"  
  
"No, he's the best and there's nothing you can say or do about it, we were down there for almost an hour! Yamcha was shit compare to that!"  
  
Bulma yelled.  
  
"So were all the other guys, they were all shit, nothing even close in comparison to Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta blushed a little more and turned his head from Kurilln and Bulma.  
  
Gohan landed beside Kurilln,  
  
"Bulma! Your safe!"  
  
he yelled.  
  
Bulma twitched and turned away from them.  
  
Suddenly the planet shook dramatically. Making even Vegeta stumble.  
  
Bulma landed on the ground and held onto the grass as if it could stop her from moving.  
  
Vegeta levitated and grabbed hold of Bulma, then flew out of the way as a huge pink blast flew to where she was.  
  
Kurilln and Gohan flew backwards, they hadn't even seen the blast.  
  
More started to fall around them and when Bulma saw what was happening, she clutched onto Vegeta and buried her face in his neck.  
  
Vegeta began to fly away, he didn't care where he was going, but he didn't feel like being killed by one of those blasts.  
  
Kurilln and Gohan just barely made it out of the area.  
  
Soon they caught up with Vegeta who was looking around, trying to find the positions of Frieza and the Ginyu force.  
  
"They are scattered, and Frieza's at his ship, he must just be having fun."  
  
Bulma looked over Vegeta's shoulder and saw Kurilln looking around,  
  
"Hey Vegeta, about ten minutes from here there is this island, if you go under the water there is this huge cavern, with air I might add, their scoters wouldn't be able to detect us and we could rest for a second or two?"  
  
He seemed a little afraid about Vegeta' reaction.  
  
Bulma nodded,  
  
"We're going, aren't we Vegeta?"  
  
she said in a menacing tone.  
  
Vegeta continued looking around, and finally nodded.  
  
Authors note:  
  
Hey, again, you must read my friends story and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon!!!!! 


	3. You went threw my purse!

Chapter three  
  
Vegeta followed Kurilln for a few minutes, then Kurilln stopped short and floated down to the ground.  
  
Vegeta followed him and put Bulma down,  
  
"What a great hiding place shortie."  
  
Kurilln walked around the edge of the island for a few seconds,  
  
"Common Gohan, it's down here."  
  
He called.  
  
Vegeta grunted at Kurilln's ignorance to him, then grabbed Bulma and jumped into the water after Gohan.  
  
Bulma was just barely able to get some air before Vegeta dove down.  
  
When they got to the entrance to a cave, it had been about three minutes and Vegeta was feeling Bulma go limp.  
  
Bulma caught Vegeta's attention and patted her hand of her chest, signaling she needed air.  
  
Vegeta growled and started to kiss her.  
  
Bulma didn't like Vegeta at this particular moment,  
  
'what is he thinking, I want to have air, not a kiss!'  
  
she thought.  
  
Vegeta parted her lips with his tongue, then pushed most of his air into her lungs.  
  
Bulma blushed and smiled when Vegeta pulled away and looked to the entrance where Kurilln was looking at then, his arms crossed.  
  
Vegeta growled and followed Kurilln.  
  
They came to their destination.  
  
Vegeta came above the water and floated up, pulling Bulma with him.  
  
As soon as Bulma got to some air she started to gasp harshly.  
  
Vegeta looked around the cavern, it was dense with thick air, making it kinda hard to breath,  
  
'but it's the only way a Saiyan Prince can hide from the all mighty dumbass.'  
  
Vegeta growled to himself.  
  
Bulma clutched his hand tightly and shivered,  
  
"Vegeta? Can you please put me down? I'm cold."  
  
Vegeta looked down at her with a slight glare,  
  
Bulma was being pulled to the ground,  
  
"Why is it so cold?  
  
Bulma asked with a shiver as she was place t the ground.  
  
Vegeta landed on the ground and looked around,  
  
"Cause we're under ground inside water."  
  
Bulma glared at him,  
  
"Don't be such a smartass."  
  
Vegeta looked at her and smirked,  
  
"You should talk?"  
  
he whispered.  
  
Bulma got a different kind of chill up her back,  
  
"Seductive little-"  
  
Vegeta cupped her chin,  
  
"And why am I so seductive?"  
  
Bulma pushed his hand away,  
  
"Because you're a badass."  
  
Vegeta smirked,  
  
"Am I?"  
  
Bulma looked to the ground,  
  
"Sorry for liking someone dangerous. But you have no right-"  
  
Kurilln cleared his throat,  
  
"sorry to break up your squabble, but we need wood for a fire, so I'm gonna go get some."  
  
Vegeta turned as Kurilln dove into the water.  
  
Bulma crossed her arms and pouted,  
  
"Why did you kiss me?"  
  
Vegeta was startled by the question and blushed, then growled and turned away,  
  
"You kissed me, get your facts straight."  
  
Bulma chuckled,  
  
"I believe that the back of my head was against the cliff and you pushed your lips to mine and you were the one who started to take my clothes of . . ."  
  
Vegeta turned too her,  
  
"Shut up woman, I did none of those things."  
  
Bulma starred at him right in the eye,  
  
"If you never did anything then how did my clothes manage to get off and how did we end up kissing?"  
  
Vegeta moved his lips as if to say something, but nothing came out.  
  
Bulma looked behind Vegeta when something came out from the shadows.  
  
Vegeta yelled out in pain when Bulma screeched and jumped at him.  
  
He looked down, Bulma had her arms wrapped around him, she was still screaming  
  
"WHY THE HELL DID YOU SCREAM IN MY EAR!?"  
  
Vegeta yelled madly.  
  
Bulma squeezed his body tighter,  
  
"There's something behind you!"  
  
she yelled.  
  
Vegeta groaned,  
  
"There's nothing there and stop yelling into my ear!"  
  
Bulma peeked over his shoulder,  
  
"But, I saw it . . . it was right there."  
  
Vegeta pushed Bulma away from him,  
  
"Foolish girl AHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHFUCK!"  
  
Bulma screamed along with him.  
  
Vegeta had turned and there was a huge, literally giant fish, starring at him.  
  
Gohan came out from behind the fish and looked at Vegeta who was sitting on the grounds with a terrified expression on.  
  
Bulma was hiding behind him.  
  
"Hey Bulma?"  
  
he asked after a few seconds,  
  
"Do you think you could cook this?"  
  
Bulma growled and jumped up, then ran at Gohan.  
  
But Vegeta's arms that were helping him sit up tripped Bulma.  
  
Bulma let out a yelp and put her hands out in front of herself.  
  
Kurilln came up out of the water just in time to see Bulma's face land into Vegeta's lap.  
  
"Gohan look away right now!"  
  
Kurilln yelled.  
  
Gohan looked at him,  
  
"Oh hey Kurilln, you got wood?"  
  
Kurilln looked at Vegeta who had slid himself away from Bulma and was jogging to a dark corner of the cavers.  
  
But even the darkness couldn't hide his beat red blush.  
  
Or his boner.  
  
"Yah, I got the wood."  
  
Kurilln said shakily after glancing up Vegeta's hard on.  
  
Vegeta sat down and crossed his arms,  
  
"Stupid foolish humans."  
  
He muttered to himself.  
  
Gohan started to run for the tunnel he had brought the fish from,  
  
"Were are you going Gohan?"  
  
Bulma yelled.  
  
Gohan stopped,  
  
"If Vegeta eats as much as my dad we'll need more than this, and I'm really, really hungry!"  
  
Bulma frowned but nodded.  
  
Gohan glanced at Vegeta who was still muttering thing s before he left the cavern in search for more fish.  
  
Bulma opened her purse, now soaking wet, and took out a capsule house.  
  
I'm gonna go in here and cook some of it kay?"  
  
Kurilln blew on the rising fire,  
  
"Sure Bulma."  
  
Bulma threw the house down, and when the smoke cleared, she walked inside.  
  
Vegeta winced when Bulma screeched his name,  
  
"VEEGETA, YOU WENT INTO MY HOUSE AND THAT MEANS YOU WENT THREW MY PURSE!"  
  
Bulma stormed over to him and kicked his chin,  
  
"If you ever do that again-"  
  
Vegeta reached up and pulled Bulma to his lap, pressing his lips against hers.  
  
Bulma gasped but couldn't resist Vegeta even is she tried.  
  
Authors note:  
  
Haha, I brought it out!  
  
It'll take a long time to get the next one out  
  
Unless you beg, then it'll come out by Halloween! 


	4. Tell Me

Chapter 4  
  
Well,  
  
Since a few of you did what I asked,  
  
I started another chapter,  
  
But just cause I could imaging those little faces of yours looking all sad with the puppy dog thing going on. . .  
  
Enough of me chatting,  
  
Here's the chapter!!!  
  
Bulma let Vegeta kiss her.  
  
She even kissed back, that was until she remembered that Vegeta had put the dragon balls into her house.  
  
Vegeta felt Bulma back off.  
  
"Don't you try that mushy crap on me mister, you went threw my purse and I want you to apologize!"  
  
Vegeta glared at her,  
  
"I do not apologize to anyone lady!"  
  
Bulma thought about what he had said for a few seconds,  
  
"Lady? Do you even know my name!?"  
  
Vegeta mentally groaned.  
  
Over the many years of being around arrogant species, he had come to know that woman had some thing about they 'male companions' knowing their name.  
  
'I even told myself not to ever touch a woman without knowing her name.'  
  
Vegeta groaned to himself.  
  
Bulma waited a few seconds,  
  
"You don't do you . . . are you telling me that I slept with an arrogant Saiyan that doesn't even know my name!?"  
  
Vegeta growled and stood up,  
  
"Leave me alone in peace."  
  
He barked at her, making sure not to say either woman or lady.  
  
Bulma was speechless,  
  
'he's just blowing me off, nobody blows off Bulma Briefs!!!!!!!'  
  
she screeched in her head.  
  
Gohan had been watching them fight and was amused at it.  
  
Bulma turned to the direction that Vegeta left to,  
  
"Get your fucking ass back here you Saiyan!"  
  
Vegeta kept walking to the edge of the water,  
  
"My ass isn't fucking anything."  
  
He mumbled loud enough for Bulma to hear.  
  
Bulma was fuming, her face started to go red,  
  
"You ignore-" Kurilln poked his head out of Bulma's house,  
  
"Hey Bulma! Where's the Soy sauce!?"  
  
he yelled, completely unknowing of the argument.  
  
Vegeta made quick not of her name,  
  
'stupid midget.'  
  
He snickered to himself.  
  
Bulma's attitude changed,  
  
"Oh, the Soy Sauce is in the fridge Kurilln."  
  
Kurilln smiled,  
  
"Thanks Bulma."  
  
Vegeta smirked,  
  
'thanks for confirming munchkin.'  
  
He told himself.  
  
Bulma's face went reddish again as she turned to Vegeta,  
  
"What nerve, men like you are put in prison you know . . . prison is like a dungeon, they lock you up until someone bails you out or you die or your sentence is over."  
  
Vegeta growled,  
  
"I know very well what a damn prison is Bulma."  
  
Vegeta smirked when there was silenced.  
  
He looked at the edge of the water and looked at the corner,  
  
'time to have a bath.'  
  
He thought as he lifted his hand and threw a blast to the edge.  
  
Bulma's eyes followed the blast until it connected with the ground and made a large whole.  
  
Vegeta walked over to it and looked inside.  
  
Bulma watched as he jumped in and started making it bigger, shaping it and fixing little things.  
  
Kurilln and Gohan ran towards them,  
  
"What are you doing Vegeta!?"  
  
Kurilln yelled, thinking Vegeta was hurting someone.  
  
Vegeta continued with making the tub,  
  
"Nothing baldy now finish cooking."  
  
Kurilln growled,  
  
"You know I do have a name."  
  
Vegeta growled,  
  
'what's with these humans and having others say their names!?'  
  
Vegeta glared at him,  
  
"I will only call four people in the universe by their first names baldy."  
  
Kurilln glared at Vegeta,  
  
"Who?"  
  
Vegeta stood upright,  
  
"Since Kakarott is the last true Saiyan alive, I will call him by that name and that name only.  
  
I will call my father by his first name,  
  
And I will call my mother by her first name."  
  
Kurilln thought about it for a few seconds,  
  
"Whose the fourth?"  
  
Vegeta glanced at Bulma,  
  
"And I will address Bulma by her name, but 'not' always, only when I'm in a good or really bad mood."  
  
Bulma glared at him,  
  
"Fine, if you call me woman or lady, or anything else, I will have full authority to call you Veggie, Vegetable, troll, or if I'm really mad, Prince of a dead race!"  
  
Vegeta's blood boiled,  
  
"Do not talk of my people like that,  
  
they may be dead but I still carry their honor!"  
  
Bulma slammed the house's door shut at his last word.  
  
Vegeta growled and made a small whole on the top of the tub closest to the water and let the water come into the dry tub.  
  
Kurilln watched the water rise for a few seconds before heading to the house.  
  
Gohan sat down at the edge of the tub.  
  
"Vegeta . . sir?"  
  
he asked quietly.  
  
Vegeta got out of the tub as the water hit his boots,  
  
"What brat!?"  
  
he snapped.  
  
Gohan flinched but held his composure,  
  
"Well, I was wondering if maybe . . ."  
  
Gohan bit his bottom lip and looked at the water.  
  
Vegeta glared at Gohan,  
  
"If maybe you could what, I have no patience right now!"  
  
Gohan took a deep breath and looked up at Vegeta,  
  
"Could you tell me about my race?"  
  
Vegeta paused,  
  
"Why would you care, your half human."  
  
Gohan shrugged,  
  
"Yah, but my dad doesn't know anything about being a Saiyan and you do, and I'm kinda curious."  
  
Vegeta was mentally jumping for joy, nobody in the past many years had even asked about his race, he had so many things that he wanted to say,  
  
"We were Proud, great warriors, nothing, but Frieza and his family could even pale in companion."  
  
Gohan nodded.  
  
"We were fearless, but the strange thing was . . . we were peaceful, we only fought when we wanted to up hold our family's honor.  
  
Every year we would have a great tournament to decipher who was at what rank.  
  
I always came in first, in the division I was in.  
  
Every division was decided by age.  
  
When I was 6 I was about to beat the opponent I had, when something hit me from behind . . . Frieza."  
  
Authors note:  
  
At least I brought something out, I thought the last part would add a strange twist, it even gave me new ideas,  
  
But don't worry, my old ideas are still there! 


	5. Dinner

Chapter 5  
  
Authors Note:  
  
I couldn't help it,  
  
I just had to bring a chapter out,  
  
I just left the last one there,  
  
It's was just there with no real finish to it,  
  
When I was writing it, I looked up at the screen and it said it was on the 6th page, that's why I stopped.  
  
So her it goes.  
  
Gohan could hear the hatred Vegeta used as he practically spat out Frieza's name.  
  
Vegeta stayed silent for a few seconds, trying to calm himself down,  
  
"He had thrown a blast that later on killed my father, but somehow I withstood it . . . that's why he liked me.  
  
I lay on the ground, but as my people stared at me, my pride and honor rose and I forced myself to stand and turn to the owner of the blast.  
  
The look on his face was priceless, eyes wide and little muttered coming from his mouth.  
  
My blood boiled, nobody with anything right in their head would go to another planet and attack royalty, and even I knew that, so do you.  
  
It's just common sense.  
  
I glared at him, my opponent had also gotten hit, but was now laying in his own pool of blood, drowning in it.  
  
Frieza composed himself and crossed his arms, his stupid mindless pick body starring at me, with amusement.  
  
My father came up behind me and I could feel him looking at my back.  
  
My father charged foreword, but I stopped him, I grabbed his foot and pulled him back, then charged at Frieza.  
  
Frieza blocked me for a few pushes, as I yelled at him, demanding that he told me what he was thinking.  
  
Then Frieza slipped, I faked and hit his face, and he was sent into the side of the stadium.  
  
My father gasped from behind me, see, he knew who Frieza was, but I didn't; he knew the power Frieza had.  
  
Frieza stood up and started laughing, rage filed me, it was then that I felt a spark, I knew something, when I explained it to my father he just shook his head . . . now I know that it was my blood telling me of my potential that I have still not achieved,  
  
Super Saiyan.  
  
I charged at Frieza again, mad that he would laugh at me, a prince,"  
  
Gohan was totally absorbed in Vegeta's talking, it was so real, and he could hear the hate sorrow, loss, and anything Vegeta felt, Gohan felt he could feel it too.  
  
Vegeta looked to the water which was almost full.  
  
He flew to the hole he had made and closed it up,  
  
"He waited, blocked, and finally, I stopped, it had taken a few minutes for me to cool down and realize the pain I was in.  
  
What I didn't know, was that my back was bleeding badly, and I was loosing energy fast.  
  
Frieza took my hands and legs and held me tightly, then handing me to my father as I struggled to get free,  
  
'take your child away and clean him up, then bring him to me.'  
  
Frieza said with delight.  
  
Ever since then he has pushed me beyond my limits, but every time I felt that Super Saiyan snap, every time my power got too great, he would beat me, until I was almost dead.  
  
I learned how to suppress my powers long before I met your father, I had to suppress them . . . cause you know that every time a Saiyan comes back to health after almost dieing, he is far stronger . . ."  
  
Gohan kept his eyes on Vegeta's face as Vegeta took off his armor, then put his hand to the water.  
  
"We were a peaceful race, we never knew any sort of violence like Frieza forced on us.  
  
Of course we knew of it, but we weren't bad enough to do those things cause we knew that without people to rule, what is there to rule, so instead of killing planet populations, we just kept them alive, let them live, but we ruled them.  
  
Every time a royal was born, we'd pick the least populated one, and get the child to destroy it."  
  
Gohan looked troubled,  
  
"Why?"  
  
Vegeta heated the water until it was steaming, the took of the shirt part of his outfit, then climbed into the tub.  
  
"Because every Saiyan is tested when born, powerful, not powerful, and at the age of six weeks, a royal child will go to a planet, and if he or she is successful at destroying it, they are dubbed worthy enough to rule, if not,"  
  
Vegeta paused as an old memory came back.  
  
"If not, then the child is left to survive on it's own, and we will track it, if anyone helps it, we would kill them."  
  
Vegeta watched the steam continue to rise.  
  
Gohan turned his head to the side a bit,  
  
"Why do you keep saying we?"  
  
Vegeta looked Gohan in the eye,  
  
"Cause the last one to destroy a planet would be the first at the chance to kill the ones trying to help the ones who didn't succeed . . ."  
  
Gohan could tell that this was something Vegeta didn't like, something about it made his skin crawl.  
  
"Who did you help un-protect?"  
  
Vegeta stayed silent,  
  
"None of your business, I've had enough of you leave!"  
  
Gohan jumped up,  
  
"Thank you Vegeta,"  
  
he said before running to the house,  
  
'I'm sorry Apiphanie.'(I know that's in my other story but I like that name)  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma set out the fish, one of the tree Gohan had brought back was still cooking.  
  
Vegeta had managed to eat a whole fish.  
  
Gohan and Kurilln had eaten about half of one, and Bulma was working on a little bit that she had gotten for herself.  
  
Vegeta starred at the cooking fish hungrily,  
  
"When will it be finished?"  
  
he barked.  
  
Bulma swallowed some rice,  
  
"In about ten minutes, If you're so hungry, why don't you eat something else that we have?"  
  
Vegeta looked at the salad and rice,  
  
'there's plenty rice.'  
  
He told himself before digging into it.  
  
Bulma growled,  
  
"Put it on your plate before you eat it!"  
  
Vegeta swallowed and started to dish it out onto his plate, then he ate it, then dished more out.  
  
Bulma stood up and poked the fish with her finger,  
  
"Okay Vegeta, you can carry it to the table if your that hungry."  
  
Vegeta had it to the table before she knew it, and was eating.  
  
'he eats faster than Goku!'  
  
Bulma though to herself.  
  
Vegeta was finished the fish in a few seconds.  
  
When he was finished he took his dishes to the house and put them on the counter by the sink, then went back outside.  
  
Bulma wondered why Vegeta had taken the plates in and not barked at her to put them in.  
  
Vegeta picked up the two fish skeletons and threw them into the water, then went back to his tub,  
  
'time to relax.'  
  
He told his conscious.  
  
Bulma watched Vegeta's half naked body walk away with a small blush.  
  
Kurilln cleared his throat,  
  
"Bulma you don't know where he's been if you know what I mean?"  
  
Bulma looked at Kurilln,  
  
"Somehow I don't think so Kurilln."  
  
Kurilln frowned,  
  
"And how would you know?"  
  
Bulma leaned foreword and put her mouth up to Kurilln's ear,  
  
"Cause he acted inexperience, like a teenager that was doing it for the first time."  
  
Kurilln spazed out for a split second,  
  
"Bulma, you didn't need to tell me that!"  
  
he whined.  
  
Bulma blushed,  
  
"He did a great job of trying to hide it, but I could still tell, he was nervous, fidgeted a lot, seemed unsure of 'things'."  
  
Kurilln groaned,  
  
"Bulma, why are you telling me this?"  
  
Bulma's stood up and took her dished into her arms,  
  
"Cause you said I don't know where he's been . . . well he hasn't been anywhere."  
  
Authors Note:  
  
He he, I just had to do that , it's much more fun!  
  
I don't really know if I'm gonna write another chapter right away or not,  
  
Oh well, it'll come out eventually! 


	6. It's Your Body

Chapter 6.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Sorry for not updating lately,  
  
But again, I am not a current fan of this fic and really wanna change it,  
  
But because it's already started, I'll finish it, but I can't promise great things!  
  
Kurilln watched as Bulma walked off.  
  
His stare wandered over to Vegeta who was relaxing in the 'tub.'  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes and rested his head on his clothes, then he tried to get to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
About an hour later, Bulma was finished cleaning up and had everything ready.  
  
She sighed and walked outside,  
  
Vegeta!?"  
  
She yelled to find out where he was.  
  
Vegeta had submerged under the water and was peacefully dreaming, Bulma couldn't see him.  
  
"Vegeta!?"  
  
she yelled walking towards the tub.  
  
Bulma looked down and saw the underwater version of Vegeta, floating there.  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
she screeched as she reached down into the tub and tried to pull him out.  
  
Vegeta came out of the water and furrowed his eye brows,  
  
"Let me sleep."  
  
He growled.  
  
Bulma starred at his wet face,  
  
"Vegeta you ass, you scared me half to death!"  
  
Vegeta jerked a bit, but was not apparently awake.  
  
Bulma shook his shoulders a bit,  
  
"Vegeta get up!"  
  
she yelled into his ear.  
  
Vegeta wiggled his shoulders and snuggled into a crevice in the wall of the tub.  
  
Bulma growled, and plugged both his noise and his mouth.  
  
It took a long time, a really long time, and Vegeta was still able to breath.  
  
'how is he doing it?'  
  
she asked herself.  
  
Gohan ran over,  
  
"What's wrong Bulma?"  
  
he asked curiously.  
  
Bulma shrugged,  
  
"Can a Saiyan breath when their mouths and nose are completely sealed?"  
  
Gohan smiled,  
  
"Of course."  
  
Bulma pulled her hands away from Vegeta,  
  
"How?"  
  
Gohan smiled brightly,  
  
"Well, under water we're kinda like fish, we can breath in any oxygen possible, and above water we can hold our breaths forever, I think, something always has to be eaten before me or my dad can finish a holding our breaths contest."  
  
Bulma growled,  
  
"Can you wake him up?"  
  
Gohan shook his head and took a step back,  
  
"Nahuh,"  
  
Bulma growled and started to walk to her little capsule house,  
  
"Well go to bed then, you need some rest."  
  
Bulma looked back to Vegeta when she got to the door, when she looked over, Vegeta started to slowly slide under the water again,  
  
'obviously he hasn't gotten much sleep lately.'  
  
Bulma walked into her bathroom and stretched her arms, almost immediately she lowered her arms.  
  
"I stink like a guy!"  
  
she growled.  
  
Sighing she walked to the bedroom and grabbed a pair of tight short shorts, and then a bikini top.  
  
She cam out into the cavern whereing her bathing suit and walked cautiously over to the tub with a book in hand.  
  
She walked around to where Vegeta's feet were.  
  
Quietly, she slid in and got used to the cold water.  
  
Vegeta jerked lightly, there was a disturbance in the water, he could tell something was different.  
  
Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around, he could see the lower half of Bulma's body sitting in front of him.  
  
Sighing he came up out of the water,  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
he growled.  
  
Bulma glanced up, she wasn't scared cause she had seem him moving,  
  
"I don't like stinking like a guy!"  
  
Vegeta blinked lazily and yawned, then sat on a little ledge he had made.  
  
Bulma flipped open her book,  
  
"If you don't mind, it's kinda cold in here."  
  
Vegeta smirked, thinking of all the things he could do to her to make her warm, but he figured that would make him seem a little desperate.  
  
Bulma felt the water warm, she knew of the thoughts that were passing through Vegeta's mind, she almost wished that he would act upon them, but at this point in time, she wanted to smell nice.  
  
Vegeta leaned back,  
  
"Where are the others?"  
  
Bulma shrugged,  
  
"Probably playing a game or something."  
  
Vegeta glanced to a new capsule house that had been put up, he could feel Gohan's and Kurilln's powers in there.  
  
Bulma glanced up at Vegeta,  
  
"You have a choice you know?"  
  
Vegeta looked at her strangely.  
  
Bulma smirked,  
  
"You can have your own house or you can stay with me, it's all up to you."  
  
Vegeta blinked, he didn't think she would be this lenient about sleeping with him.  
  
"You are the best Vegeta, and I like that more than you think."  
  
Bulma finished.  
  
Vegeta looked to the book she was reading, then up to her eyes,  
  
"It's not my choice, it's yours, it's your body, I have no right to claim it or try to take possession over it."  
  
Bulma looked down to the writing on her book,  
  
"Well, what do you want to do?"  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes slightly,  
  
"Don't try mind games, they don't work on me."  
  
Bulma set down the book and looked at Vegeta sternly, then she submerged under the water.  
  
Vegeta watched as she scrubbed herself quickly, then came out of the water.  
  
Bulma got out of the water and picked up her things, then started to walk to the house for herself,  
  
"See ya."  
  
She murmured, she knew he would be able to hear.  
  
Vegeta looked back to the tub and smirked, then jumped out and jogged to the house.  
  
As soon as he came in Bulma jumped on him, forcing his back to the wall behind him.  
  
Bulma vigorously kissed him and ran her nails along his body.  
  
Vegeta held his hands under her so she wouldn't fall down and walked quickly to the bed.  
  
Bulma felt herself being lowered down and then in only a moment, the world seemed right.  
  
* * *  
  
Gohan looked out the window towards Bulma's house,  
  
"What's happening over there?"  
  
he asked curiously.  
  
Kurilln cringed,  
  
"You don't want to know at this point in your life Gohan."  
  
Gohan turned to him,  
  
"Oh it can't be that bad?"  
  
Kurilln gazed up ta the ceiling, "It's the most wonderful thing Gohan, but 'you' don't wanna know about it."  
  
Gohan cocked his head to the side,  
  
"Are they ?"  
  
he asked.  
  
Kurilln sweat dropped, anime style and groaned as Gohan tried to figure out what Vegeta and Bulma were doing.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
That was crap,  
  
Sorry for bringing that out, it was pointless, but I think I have plans for the next chapter,  
  
But right now I havta go to my room and finish my homework,  
  
Stupid teacher only did one homework check, and my homework was in my science textbook, I lost 27% on my grade and my dad is currently finding out at parent teacher interviews.  
  
I should now 


	7. what the

Chapter 7.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Sorry for abandoning the story again, but here it goes!  
  
Kurilln had finally fallen asleep, he was having a nice dream . . .he was six feet tall!  
  
Suddenly, he was being poked in the side . . numerously.  
  
"Kurilln, Kurilln, wake up, I think something's wrong!"  
  
Kurilln slowly opened his eyes and sat up.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Gohan looked around,  
  
"Well, I just heard Bulma yelling over in her house, and I don't really trust Vegeta over there."  
  
Kurilln did a face plant in the pillow,  
  
"Never mind Gohan, just leave them alone!!"  
  
Gohan starred at Kurilln for a few seconds,  
  
"Well if you tell me what they're doing, then I'll leave you alone Kurilln!"  
  
Kurilln starred at the dark pillow,  
  
"Gohan, what I am telling you will scar you for life."  
  
Gohan blinked,  
  
"Common, tell me!"  
  
Kurilln turned away from Gohan,  
  
"You know your, um, how should I say this . . .your, dick?"  
  
Gohan chuckled,  
  
"Duh, it's attached to me, how could I not know it?"  
  
Kurilln groaned,  
  
"Well, between girls legs there is a whole, and you put you dick into it."  
  
Gohan cocked his head to the side,  
  
"Why would I do that!?"  
  
Kurilln frowned,  
  
"So that you can have kids."  
  
Gohan started at Kurilln's back,  
  
"Did my dad have to do it?"  
  
Kurilln got a slight mental image, and shuttered it away,  
  
"Yes Gohan, he had to do it to, and if you ever tell someone that I said this to you then you will have to pay!!"  
  
Kurilln growled.  
  
Gohan shrugged,  
  
'I don't see how that would scar me for life, but oh well, there's probably more to it than that, I'll ask Bulma ad Vegeta tomorrow."  
  
With that he closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta rolled out of bed, he wanted to check out what was happening on the surfus for a few minutes, and then he would come back down.  
  
He groaned lightly when he felt the soreness of the night before burning at his muscles.  
  
He lazily put on his training shorts and snuck out of the room, then he tip toed throughout the house.  
  
When he came out he sighed and rubbed his eyes, then as is he got a sudden burst of energy, he sprinted to the pool of water in front of him and jumped it.  
  
He floated throughout the water and used his power to fly, to push him through the caves.  
  
When he came out of the cave he looked around, there was a giant thing in front of him  
  
'I'll be eating that later.'  
  
He thought with a smirk.  
  
He slowly ca up to the surfus and looked around before coming fully out.  
  
There were power levels all over the place, he could sense them all, but non were near him.  
  
He continued floating up and looked around, the planet was a desert land, everything had a hole in it, and grass, or trees, whatever was left of it anyway, was burning.  
  
Vegeta shuddered in disgust, then made a head dive back down into the water.  
  
As he passed the large animal, he killed it and started to stuff it all through the caves.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma woke up to the bed jiggling a bit.  
  
She opened her eyes and saw Vegeta's back facing her.  
  
'what's that?'  
  
she asked herself as her eyes focused.  
  
She starred at his back,  
  
'why is it wet'  
  
she asked herself.  
  
She glanced up to his hair, there was a small pool of water on his pillow, and , there was still water dripping down.  
  
"What were you doing Vegeta?"  
  
she said in a stern tone.  
  
Vegeta jerked from the sudden voice,  
  
"I, um, I had a shower."  
  
Bulma raised a brow and sat up,  
  
"We don't have a shower Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta turned to her,  
  
"Well I took a bath then."  
  
Bulma furrowed her bows,  
  
You had a bath for almost 6 hours yesterday!"  
  
Vegeta turned to her,  
  
"Don't question what I choose to do with my life woman!"  
  
Bulma's expression changed, she was a little mad, but mostly, devastated.  
  
Vegeta was sad, he regretted saying woman, and obviously it meant something bad to her.  
  
Bulma started at Vegeta, something had changed in his eyes, he knew how much he had scewen up, but there was nothing different about his expression.  
  
"Vegeta, you know I have a name, why can't you sue it!?"  
  
Vegeta sat up and looked at her,  
  
"Where I come from woman are inferior, you are infact a woman, so you are inferior, so you are to be called Woman."  
  
Bulma starred Vegeta in the eye, then her eyes narrowed and she spun away from Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta watched as she fumbled to get her clothes on, then stood up and turned to him,  
  
"Get you fucking clothes on and get out of this house this instant!"  
  
Vegeta starred at her pointed finger, which was pointed out of the room.  
  
Growling he got out of bed and grabbed all of his clothes, then left the room.  
  
Bulma looked around the room, then looked at a pillow evilly.  
  
The pillow somehow transformed into Vegeta's head.  
  
Grinning, she walked to the bed and started to rip the pillow apart,  
  
"Fucking Vegeta. I'll show him!"  
  
With that she left the room, feathers floating down to the floor.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta walked outside and looked at the food he had so generously brought to the people he was around.  
  
He growled and started to drag it all away from where eh had left it and started to take it way down one of the caverns.  
  
Once he was finished he started to cook it al by himself with his ki blasts.  
  
As he bit down on some of the meat he growled about how Bulma was being disrespectant of his ways.  
  
Then, suddenly there was a large power level that came up just around where Bulma and the others work.  
  
He jumped up and swallowed the last of what was in his mouth than flew over to the power level.  
  
* * *  
  
Kurilln jumped out of bed and looked around,  
  
"What the . . "  
  
he stopped short and looked towards the window.  
  
Gohan was already running out the door to the room and trying to pull on his PJ's at the same time. Kurilln scrambled to his pants on and ran out of the house, he looked out to who was there in shock.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma was starring out the kitchen window, then suddenly, out of the water, something came out. So quick, she could hardly see it But then as she continued starring, the water came up from the force of power.  
  
Even she could feel it.  
  
It waved upon her as if warning her.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta came out of the cavern and starred at the form in front of him.  
  
Kurilln and Gohan came into his view, but he never paid attention to that.  
  
But he did pay attention to when Bulma came running out of her house, his eyes were just drawn to her somehow . . .  
  
Authors Note:  
  
I don't think I could have drug that out any longer!!  
  
Oh well.  
  
I'll update in a little while, I think! 


	8. Coming

Chapter 8  
  
Authors note:  
  
I am so sorry people, I couldn't find any time at all to update . . . .anyways, look at the bottom, I have some information that some people may like to know about a site you could join . . .anyway, all I can say, is ya, I'm writing again, lol  
  
Everyone stared at the water, all there was around them was spraying water and a small figure lurched in the shadows.  
  
Gohan looked up, the power was great, and he couldn't believe it.  
  
Kurilln shielded his eyes from the water,  
  
"What the hell is going on!"  
  
he yelled.  
  
Vegeta stared wide-eyed at the bellow of water, as it started to settle.  
  
It was still hard to see what was there, but the vision was slowly becoming unhazed.  
  
Bulma stuck her head out of the kitchen window and stared, her being higher up than the rest of them, was able to see better.  
  
"What the . ."  
  
she mumbled, looking at the form that was there.  
  
Gohan looked at the form, he recognized it so well, and he just couldn't tell what it was.  
  
"Dende!?"  
  
he yelled out at the top of his lungs.  
  
There, was Dende, in the air, facing them.  
  
Vegeta peered at Dende for a second . . .  
  
'how can a child have so much power!?'  
  
he wondered, then, he saw something that made even him smirk.  
  
Dende's arms and legs were flying around, and all anyone could hear was muffled screams of pain.  
  
Bulma came put and looked up.  
  
"Somebody get him down, what are you all staring at him like that for!?"  
  
she screeched.  
  
Vegeta looked to the side and looked at Bulma strangely.  
  
Gohan blinked first, before flying up to Dende and trying to pull him out.  
  
Kurilln followed Gohan after a few seconds of watching and wondering what Gohan was trying to do.  
  
Vegeta turned to Bulma and starred at her,  
  
"Why do you care so much for such insignificant things woman!?"  
  
He bellowed.  
  
Kurilln and Gohan glanced over to Vegeta momentarily, the went back to helping Dende get his head out of the roof.  
  
Vegeta started to walk towards Bulma,  
  
"Why do you have to care so much!?"  
  
Bulma starred at Vegeta strangely,  
  
"Listen Vegeta, I don't know what you've been smoking, but I don't care all that much, I only ever care when I am cared for back . . . .and do you know how often that is . . .not very."  
  
Bulma took a few steps foreword and starred Vegeta directly in the eye,  
  
"And you mister, have absolutely no god forsaken right to say that I care too much . . . you don't even care, all you do is destroy . . .isn't that right, you have probably never taken the time to look up at the sky and look at anything, you have probably never taken the time to talk to someone about anything other than what you want."  
  
Vegeta stared at her, he was used to this kinda of treatment, but for some reason it different this time, he just didn't feel like she should be talking to him like this.  
  
Gohan glanced over at Bulma as Kurilln pulled Dende out of the roof.  
  
Bulma was yelling her brains out, trying to get her frustration out.  
  
'why the hell am I wasting my time on him!?'  
  
Bulma yelled in her head  
  
Vegeta still stared at her, then he leaned back a bit and his all to failure look passed over his features.  
  
Bulma's heart skipped a beat as soon as she saw this, she knew what that look meant, she knew perfectly well what was going to happen,  
  
"Vegeta, if you leave, I will never help you, Goku will never help you, noone will, I will make sure, that if you ever are in help, there will not be a shred of pity!"  
  
Bulma yelled madly.  
  
Vegeta smirked at her,  
  
"Who said I was ever going to need your help woman?"  
  
Bulma looked at him with a strangely hurt face, she couldn't believe that he did that, how could he, she had given something to him that nothing could bring back, absolutely nothing.  
  
Vegeta turned to the small pool of water and gave a slight glance up to Gohan, Kurilln, and Dende,  
  
"Watch your back kids, you'll need all the luck you can get . . .to bad I'm not giving it to you."  
  
And with that, Vegeta left, not a single visible care for anything.  
  
Bulma watched as he phased from site, there was a small ripple in the water as she dove in, Bulma's eyes darted to that ripple.  
  
She didn't know why she said that, but she did.  
  
'of course I know why I did that!'  
  
she screeched in her mind.  
  
'I did that because I gave him almost all he wanted, but he wanted more, he's a , that's all'  
  
with that, Bulma turned and walked straight into the capsule house.  
  
Dende floated down to the ground with some help, from Gohan.  
  
"What was that all about, how could you have Vegeta with you, he'll surely go to Frieza and tell about the dragon balls with you!"  
  
all of a sudden Bulma came out of the house with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"That's right!"  
  
she yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
Everyone looked at Bulma strangely.  
  
"That's perfect, I know how to do it now Dende!"  
  
with that she jogged into the house again.  
  
Dende stared at the open door for a sec, then looked from Gohan to Kurilln,  
  
"Well, I came to tell you that guru died, but before he did, he rose my power to all it could be, and then he fused with me, so I can help fight now!"  
  
Kurilln's eyes widened,  
  
"You didn't fly here with that power all the way here did you?"  
  
Dende looked at him strangely,  
  
"Why yes Kurilln, how else did I get here?"  
  
Kurilln backed up a bit,  
  
"Dende, you know what you've done, now you've led Frieza straight to us, now he'll know where we are!"  
  
Gohan's eyes widened with the realization.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta emerged from the water and glanced around, it was pretty quiet, and nothing seemed wrong, so he came up onto the small island.  
  
Slowly he walked around the area, he was forgetting something, he knew it, it was right on the tip of his tongue and he couldn't figure it out.  
  
Then his eyes widened, for two reasons.  
  
One, he could suddenly feel Frieza really close by.  
  
Two, he was not in possession of the dragon balls,  
  
"That woman!"  
  
he yelled turning back to the water.  
  
Authors note: PLEASE READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hey there, sorry again for taking so long, I'm back though, lol Anyways, here you are, If you want to join an RPG, (roll playing game) go here, I love it here, it is so much fun, you get to train, chat, fight, everything.  
  
Just go to join now, and then fill it out, I suggest though that you go to daily digest for the receiving messages thing . . .just a suggestion. Anyways, when you write a message to the manager, could you please say that you know Bulma, and say that she got you to join . . .that is if you do join . . .  
  
Thank you all And I'll try to update soon Thanks! 


End file.
